Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation
by CyberAkuma
Summary: The story based off of the newly released game for Dreamcast!
1. Prolouge

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation  ****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Therefore they do not belong to me! (We all can wish though!) Sonic Adventure 2 is a game created by Sega. I suggest you go out and play that game before you delve into this fic! Go on now! 

Still here? Then let's begin now!

Prolouge:

It was a normal day in the sub-urbs of Station Square. Life had long gone back to normal after the near disaster that giant water monster named "Chaos" nearly leveled it. But thanks to the efforts of a certain blue hedgehog and his friends, the people could go back to their regular lives and routines. Among those were Nathan Wilson. He was a successful retired scientist who used to work with the military until a few years back. After his retirement, his tenure supported his family, well. Thus he was more than content to spend the rest of his free time with that which was most important to him: his son, Lawrence.

It had seemed that his son had gained a scientific know-how that was almost equal to his. He wouldn't be surprised if Lawrence's ability would soon surpass his own. Lawrence was already 17, and seemed to only get better by day. 

BAM!

Of course, he was still young, and bound to make a mistake now and then, and Nathan was always there to help him out. He rushed to the basement, his son's workplace, in order to see what was going on.

"Law? Where are you, what happened?" asked Nathan. The place was a bit smoggy, so Nathan decided to put the whole-house fan on. Within, a few minutes, Law could be seen, the black ash from the explosion adding dots here and there on his caramel colored skin. 

"Law, look at you! Took a shower today and already you're dirty!" joked Nathan.

"Well, sacrifices have to be made for what you like to do! I can just as easily take another shower tonight," answered Law.

"What kind of new experiment were you working on that caused that explosion?" asked Nathan.

"Experiment? Nah, that was only the hot dog I tried to put in my Super Conductor Microwave! I was trying to fix up a good Chili Dog, and then the darn thing exploded!" laughed Law.

"Perhaps you should avoid using something that is run by a Super Conductor for that kind of purpose! You could've been fired!"

"What ever! From what I heard, Dad, you've cut it close a couple of times too!"

"Yes, but not because I was trying to be Emerill, either!"

"Touché, I'll guess I'll have to use the regular Microwave upstairs for my Chili Dog needs. But since you asked, I think I will reveal my newest invention. Behold, the Camera Robot - 2814, or just "Cambot" for short!"

Law pulled back the cover, and out was a gold-plated little probe-looking droid. It was articulated with a camera and some extra attachments where its propulsion parts were located.

"Impressive, but let me ask you, where did you get the idea for this design?" asked Nathan.

"Well, you see....uh, I kinda looked in some of your old files in the filing cabinet. Specifically under the "Gun" folder," said Law nerviously.

Nathan's face grimaced upon the utterance of that name. 

"Lawrence Michael Wilson! You know I have distinctly told you about staying away from that folder!" Nathan said sternely.

"Dad, you know I was doing any harm!"

"That DOESN'T matter! You were to stay away from that folder and its contents!"

"For what reason? You keep telling me since I was four to "stay away" but never the reason! I'm like 17 now, Dad. You can't pull the wool over my eyes for too much longer!"

"I just don't want you to have to learn things you may not be ready for."

"I was expecting this sort of thing when I had to sign up for Sex Education! C'mon Dad!"

Finally, Nathan relented. 

"I will eventually tell you all you would ever want to know about my time with serving as a part of GUN. But not now, your birthday is 3 days away, and your mother and sister want this to be the best one you'll ever have."

"That's gonna be kind of hard! 17 was pretty sweet!"

"Just you wait! But all that aside, why don't you explain the premise behind your newest creation?" asked Nathan.

"Basically, I took the old design I found, and made this little baby into a really effective mini-probe! I gave it a good camcorder and also high-profile miniature warp jets! With this it can zoom around to different parts of the Earth in seconds! Thus I be able to keep tabs on the prey I'm after!"

"Which is...?" inquired Nathan.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, who else?"

"Pardon? You mean you want try to kill Sonic the Hedgehog? That's not kosher, son."

"Not like that, Dad!" Law continued. "With these warp jets, I'll hopefully be able to keep up with him as he delves into his adventures!"

"You've been really into Sonic lately, my boy. More than usual than even for you." said Nathan.

"Well, I've always been a fan, but he was truly at his best when he put his foot down on Chaos last year! That was, in a word, awesome." 

"And ever since then, we've had to at least have Chili Dogs twice a week. You're fortunate that Giant has been having sales on hot dogs, on you would put us in the poor house!" joked Nathan.

"I doubt that my franks will put us in poverty, Dad." 

"Well, then I guess there's only one question I have yet to ask," said Nathan. "What ever happened to 'Project Omo'?

"Oh, that. That project was either a complete success, or failure, depending on how you look at it."

"Why?"

"Well, my project to create an artificial A-Life was successful, but I guess he was made too smart for his own good. The little bugger decided to fly the coop, saying that 'He will return one day, I should just wait for him.' Sheesh, at that moment, I thought I was living a moment of Short Circuit there."

"If he made a promise, then maybe he will return to you some day," Nathan said.

"I hope so. I spent 30 bucks on the Triple-A batteries to power him! But now it is time for yet another one of my inventions to set out on its own! Cambot is going to undertake the task of finding Sonic and recording him in action!"

"May I ask, why are you doing this?"

"Call it a little bit of curiosity, a little bit of adventure and excitement, and lot of fan boy aspirations! Once I get this sort of footage, I will auction it off to whatever network pays the most! That will show that I am Sonic's #1 fan!" laughed Law. 

Nathan could only shake his head. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you're worse than that two-tailed fox and the pink hedgehog put together!"

"They know Sonic, so they have an excuse! Once I get to know him, maybe I'll calm down too!"

Law then set up the Cambot to ready it for its maiden voyage. 

"Okay, Cambot! Don't fail me!" Law said.

Law then pressed a button and the Cambot vanished from site.

"Uh-oh, you disintegrated it!" said Nathan.

"You wish! Observe! Look at the computer!" 

Father and son soon gathered around the computer in the corner. Law then punched in a few command lines, and then there was a picture in the monitor's window. Law then enlarged it. 

"What's this?" asked Nathan.

"Streaming video of what the Cambot sees! It's already in the skies over Station Square!" exclaimed Law with glee. 

"Astounding. You have really been busy since school let out."

"Yep! Now it's time to seek Sonic out! Watch this!" 

Law pressed 5 on the Numeric Keypad on the Keyboard, and then the Cambot started to go faster and faster, until Station Square was nothing more than a blur to it.

"This is the power of the Warp Field generators! I'd made them so maybe they can keep up with Sonic that way!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did!" chimed in Nathan. "Now where are you heading exactly? No one actually knows where Sonic lives."

"That is true, but I heard from a lot of rumors that he lives on a place called South Island in the Pacific Ocean. I even have a pair of coordinates I got off the Internet!"

"You can't believe everything you get off the Web, son."

"True, but right now they're all I got! Now let's see 62.5 degrees South and 55.73 degrees East. Don't disappoint me, Cambot!"

The little Cambot sped to its destination, the Pacific Ocean and other small islands speeding by like if some one put life in fast forward. Gradually, the speed decreased, and then the Cambot stopped over an island, but no way to pinpoint if this was THE island Law was looking for.

"Well, what do you do now, son?" asked Nathan.

"I dunno, I guess I'll just have to take it in lower and scour the island. With any luck, I might see a tell-tale sign of some body, ANY body, who lives there," said Law.

Law took the mouse and used it to lower the Cambot and take it in closer to the island. As the Cambot was closing in, something cut it off, and took its right-of-way away. 

"What the heck? Why doesn't that guy look where he's going! Sunday drivers!"

Soon the object came into the view, revealing a blue bi-plane, complete with a fox driver and a bluer passenger hanging on the back of it. Law could only shout in happiness as he realized who it was that cut him off.

"It's the Tornado! And with it are Sonic and Tails! Yahoo! Those coordinates are right on target!" shouted Law.

"Who disclosed those coordinates, any way?" asked Nathan.

"Some body called 'Netraptor', said she was a long time friend of many of Sonic and Tails. I'm guessing she was able to get the coordinates and then just for the sake of it put it on her web site. I don't know the full story, but I got it now! I'll just keep my distance so they don't see me and think they are being watched. Smile, Sonic and Tails! You're on Cambot Camera!" 


	2. The Beginning for Our Heroes

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation  ****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation 

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just keep reading. 

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Sonic and Tails had returned from their trip to Mystic Ruins in order to pick the Tornado 2 up. They originally thought that the plane had been destroyed when the Egg Carrier crashed, but it turned out that their old pal, Big the Cat, had used it for his escape from Carrier. He was glad to give it back, since neither him nor Froggy turned out to be fans of flying. After Tails was able to patch up and repair the plane at his workshop, Tails and Sonic decided to go back home to South Island to chill for awhile. Almost no one, save a select few, knew the location of their island, so they wouldn't have to worry about too many interruptions, which was good for Sonic. Since his heroic battle with Chaos, there was no place in Station Square he could go without some one going after him, asking if they could have his autograph, buy him a Chili Dog, or the hundreds upon hundreds of girls who kept asking him for dates. That was one thing that Amy was really helpful; she had gotten quite good with that hammer of hers, and no girl dared to mess with "her" Sonic, without going through her first. But it had gotten too much after awhile, so Tails suggested that maybe they should chill for awhile until maybe the fans die down a little. 

"Hey, Sonic, what's up?" asked Tails.

"Nuthin'," said Sonic.

"Well, there must be something, you haven't said a word since we left!" 

"I dunno, I'm just lookin' forward to some maxin' and relaxin'!"

"You definitely deserve it! I thought I was gonna have to fight off those fan boys and girls to get you some peace!"

"Tell me about it little bro! I'd almost rather deal with Perfect Chaos again than all those fans!"

They both had a good laugh.

"So how's the Tornado 2 holding out, little bro?"

"I dunno, Big didn't perform a 3 point landing in this thing, ya know! Then he left it in the condition it was when he crashed it for about a year before we got to it. This baby may be on its last legs."

"But I thought you fixed it!" Sonic protested.

"What I did was nothing more of a band-aid job for a deep flesh-wound. It will be enough to get us to South Island, but then I'm gonna take this baby apart and use it in some thing else."

"What, pray tell?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see! I was hoping to use it a year ago, but time constraints with Eggman made it difficult for me to finish. Oh, well, Eggman's gone for now, so I'll hopefully have plenty of time to finish my invention."

"Eggman. If there's one thing to say about that bad egg, you can't keep him down. He'll be back, with some sort of new Mega-Death-Super-Powerful-Wachamacallit before too long."

"I hear that. But don't think about him now, Sonic! You came out here to unwind a little! So try to do so," Tails added. 

"You're right, lil' bro. It's just that, hey, LOOK OUT TAILS!"

What looked like a giant, gold scarab appeared in front of them. With Tails's quick reflexes they were able to miss it by a few inches to spare. 

"Darn tropical bugs! Think they own the sky, will they?" Tails said.

Sonic looked back for gold thing, but it was gone.

"Huh, didn't look too much like a bug to me. New species?"

"Sorry, Sonic, entomology is not my department. But I think you're right, it didn't look too much like a bug now that I think about it."

"Ah, forget about it. There's the island ahead! Soon we'll be roasting up some chili dogs and watching some videos!"

"Not before I get to watch my Popular Mechanics!!" exclaimed Tails.

"Whatever! We're watching 'Dude Where's My Car' first!" Sonic said.

"Fine! As soon as we land, we'll see who gets control to the tv first!" said Tails.

"Is that a challenge, little bro?" asked Sonic.

"You bet it is!" answered Tails.

And living up to their bet, as soon as the Tornado 2 landed on terra firma, Sonic and Tails raced off. Both of them knew it was no contest though. Before a second rolled by, Sonic had hooked up the VCR, plugged in the TV, put in the video, got into his favorite chair, and was ready to watch the movie. 

"Sorry, Tails, but you lose! Now sit down and watch some good quality movies!"

Tails appeared in the hall way leading to the room, holding something behind his back.

"On the contrary, Sonic. I believe that I am still the winner!"

"How?"

"I got my trump card, right here!"

Tails revealed that he had the Chili Dogs. 

"They would be the perfect movie snack wouldn't they? Well, too bad, 'cuz they're mine now!" Tails smirked.

"I KNOW you are kidding, Tails! Relinquish the dogs now, or suffer the consequences!" Sonic got his trademark grin on his face.

"Make me!" And then Tails flew away.

"Get back here, Miles! Or I'll be really pissed!"

"What kind of threat is that?" 

Tails then flew out the window, with Sonic right behind him.

"I'm warning you Tails, get down here right now!"

"Nyah! Nyah! You can't get me now!" 

Tails then preformed the eye-pull raspberry. Sonic was now really getting ticked off! But Tails was loving every minute of it. 

__

If I still had all the Chaos Emeralds, I could be Super Sonic and catch up to him! thought Sonic. 

But unfortunately, almost all of the Chaos Emeralds were donated to science so they could be studied. The only one left was the one given to Tails because of his bravery in saving Station Square. Then Sonic got a bright idea. He started to go in the motion for a Sonic Spin, but instead of jumping at anything, Sonic kept dribbling himself like a basket ball.

"Wha cha doing Sonic? Venting your frustrations on the sand?" joked Tails.

It was not until Sonic grabbed Tails at the peak of his bounce that Tails realized what had happened.

"No fair!" exclaimed Tails as he was brought back to Earth.

"That's a new move I invented, the Sonic Spin Bounce! (Patent Pending) With it, I can reach new heights I couldn't normally reach, as you just witnessed," Sonic explained.

"That's my hero! Always developing something new for his enemies to combat against!" Tails said proudly.

"Yeah," Sonic said as he snatched the Chili Dogs away. "Now here's an old-school technique that you should be familiar with, Tails. The Sonic Noogie!!"

Tails didn't even get a chance to scream in surprise as Sonic just grabbed Tails, put him in a headlock, and then supply the noogies at sonic speed. This went on for 5 minutes until Tails finally gave up.

"Soooooooonnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiic, thhhhhhhhhaaaatttttt's eeeeeeeennnnnnooooouugggggh!"

"Say you're sorry!" Sonic said.

"Soooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrry!" Tails said.

"Good, I'm glad we got that point across! Now watch this movie with me, and then we'll watch whatever you wanna watch," Sonic said.

"Okay, I do want to see Extended Play, too," said Tails. 

* * *

A few hundred miles away, there was another island, not unlike the one Sonic and Tails were hanging out on. Of course, there was one obvious difference: this island floated a couple of miles above the sea's surface and drifted to and fro on the wind currents. Another difference was that instead of being a summer home to a blue hedgehog, this was the permanent dwelling of a certain red echidna, Knuckles the Echidna to be exact. He had gone off his nap to guard the Master Emerald, and was enjoying the anniversary present he had received from Sonic and Tails a few weeks ago: a Television set, complete with a satellite hook-up. Originally, Knuckles was hesitant to accept the gift. After all, why would he want to accept something that was a reminder of the mistake he made a while back? But he remembers that conversation quite well between Sonic and himself.

* * *

"What's the matter, Knucklehead? Don't like the gift?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, no it's not that! It's just that it may be too good for me," Knuckles replied.

"How's that?" questioned Tails.

"Well, you both know full-well what happened a few years ago to this date! I made some tragic errors, one that could have jeopardized the lives of others! Then there's the general crap that I put you guys through when you were only trying to help me! I would think that we would want to forget about that incident!" Knuckles answered.

"That's where you're wrong, Knux, we don't want to forget the incident!" Sonic said.

"Why, so you can hold it over my head?" asked Knuckles.

"No, because, after all that, we banded together in order to defeat Eggman's scheme. Besides, it wasn't your fault what you did to us, Eggman tricked you!" said Tails.

"Now if we could only make you less gullible…" added Sonic.

"Hey!" shouted Knuckles. "I am NOT GULLIBLE!"

"Well, we just have to see about that! That's why we also gave you this TV!" challenged Tails. 

"If you can avoid or ignore such stuff like "Troy-Bilt", "As Seen On TV", and "Ms. Cleo" commercials, we'll know that you're not that gullible!" concluded Sonic.

"Thanks, guys! I'll use it well. I'm afraid though that I don't have any thing in return, unless…." 

Knuckles went up to the altar, said a few words in a language Sonic and Tails couldn't understand, and the Master Emerald glowed intently for a few seconds, then went back to normal. 

"Wha cha do, Knux?" Sonic asked. 

"Oh, nothing much, I just used the Emerald's power to grant you guys a wish: whenever you open a refrigerator, there will always be an ample supply of materials for making those chili dogs you guys like so much," Knuckles answered.

"REALLY?!?!" said Sonic and Tails. 

"Really."

"Thanks, dude! Now this a gift we really can use!" said Sonic.

"Now we don't have to worry about finding good hot dogs on sale in Giant or Safeway!" added Tails.

"Well, it's been really fun, Knux, but me and Tails better be going!" 

"Why's that?" asked Knuckles.

"It's been really hectic around Station Square lately, so Sonic and I are going to relax for awhile on our personal island until things die down," answered Tails. 

"Oh, need some to time to chill off, huh?"

"Yeah, in the worst way!" added Sonic.

"Well, take care you guys! I'll see you later!" said Knuckles. "And thanks for the gift!"

"Thank YOU for ours!" said Sonic and Tails gratefully.

* * *

It took Knuckles some time in order to get used to the TV, but before long, he was using the remote control like a champ. He already had his favorite channels programmed: Outdoor Life, Comedy Central, MTV, the HBOs, Showtime, Cinemax, and BET. The last one he loved probably the best because he enjoyed watching Comic View. As good of a commodity the TV was, with its 300+ plus channels, Knuckles knew that his first job was always to the Master Emerald. After all, he needed it to power his TV set! Then Knux's favorite video came on.

"Uh, huh, okay, what's up? Shut-up!" Knuckles sang along.

In the middle of his favorite verse, however, the TV blacked-out.

"Oh, c'mon! Not in the middle of my favorite jam! Why couldn't you black out when Destiny's Child was on!?" Knuckles questioned. 

Knuckles checked all the wiring, to make sure everything was verbatim to the way the manual said. It all checked out.

"Everything's fine according to the book, then what could be wrong? Oh, crap!" 

Knuckles raced through to the Master Emerald Altar, hoping and praying for its safety. But it his worst fear, the Emerald was gone!

"NOOOOOOOOO! THE EMERALD IS NOT THERE ANY MORE!!" Knux shouted. "WHO COULD'VE TAKEN IT RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!?"

Knuckles searched around the altar, looking for any clues that could allude to who was the culprit. All he found was a small earring, with a little heart on it. Upon closer examination, Knuckles could catch a hint of jasmine perfume.

"Hmm, not the calling card of any one I know, unless Eggman got in touch with his feminine side." Knuckles painted himself an ugly picture, and could only shudder. "Ewww."

"What am I gonna do!? This island is gonna sink in the ocean if I don't get that Emerald back!!"

Then Knuckles remembered, he did have an alternative. Inside a location that he was sure he only knew, laid a makeshift Emerald. This Emerald was smaller than the Master, but still quite larger than the Chaos Emeralds. This is what Knuckles used in order to take direct control over the island. This Emerald ran along the same wavelength as the Master, but having less power. Still, it was the only solution he had to his problem. Taking it, he placed it in the place of the Master, and the energies it gave allowed the Island to take its normal place in the sky.

"This is only a temporary fix, I know that! But at least this will give me an 120 hour time frame to get the Master back! I pity the fewl, who took my Masta Emerald, so they can bling-bling it fo' themselves!" Knuckles concluded. 

And with that, he took a nearby Warp Ring to the mainland, to start his search for the Emerald. 


	3. The Plot Thickens!

****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation 

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just keep reading. 

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

Robotnik was in a very rotten mood, more than usual, even for him! Things just hadn't gone his way since the move of his operations to Station Square. Then again, have they ever? Back on Mobius, his plots failed, and now here in Station Square they failed, and it was all because of that confounded blue hedgehog, whose name was not worth mentioning! It was him and his wretched accomplices that stood between himself, and the claiming of world domination. But why did he continue? After all, a lesser man than Robotnik probably would have given up by now, and left the blue hedgehog to be heralded as the "greatest hero of all time". There had been times when Ivo had those ideas cross his mind; why should he go through the trouble of making new, more powerful devices, weapons, and robots, when the hedgehog just ends up breaking them all? It was at this time that Ivo remembered some advice that his grandfather, his idol when he was a lad, told him: 

"Even the best laid plans can go awry. However, when such a thing happens, you go back to the drawing board and adjust your plans until you find some thing that works! This is what determines who are the owners of the true scientific mind!"

Grandfather Gerald's words were those that kept Ivo going all this time, keeping his hope that one day, the blue hedgehog would slip up, and then victory would be his! However, the one problem that had been plaguing Robotnik for the last few days was not the blue hedgehog, but his own mind. Robotnik had reached a "scientific block", if such a thing existed, and was fresh out of ideas for a new scheme to take over the world. 

"Curses! Nothing is good enough!" bellowed Eggman. "Here I am, the greatest scientific genius in the world, and I can't come up with a simple idea for world domination! What would Grandpa think?!" 

It was at that time, he actually did get a small idea.

"Grandpa….he had a tenure with the military, that organization named "GUN". I'm sure if he must have created his share of powerful military weapons! If he did, I could use them for my own purposes!! Maybe I could even find out more about that supposed "Project Shadow" I heard about! Yes, Grandpa, your wisdom will help me out once again, just like for my science fair project when I was in 3rd grade! Only this time, the theme of my science project involves a little thing called 'the general slavery of mankind'! E-2 Series! Front in center!"

As if on-cue, the 5 robots he summoned came forth to attention. These robots used the basic mold that Gamma's generation used, but all of these had the same upgrades that E-101 Beta received close to the end of the Chaos Incident.

"We heed your command, Doctor Robotnik," the robots said monotonously.

"Ready yourselves, gentle-robots, we are taking a little field trip today! The destination: Prison Island!" said Robotnik as he could only laugh as his plan was made.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a helicopter not to far from the coasts of Station Square, a treasure hunter was celebrating the encounter of the "Mother Load", and what a find it was! Not only were the legends about the "Floating Island" were true, but so were the legends surrounding the HUGE Emerald there! It was too tempting. She cared not about the consequences, but she knew the Emerald had to be hers. Thus, another jewel fell into the grasp of Rouge the Bat, one of the best Treasure Hunters to ever roam the Earth. 

"This truly is the best break I ever had! I bet this baby would be worth more than the entire gold stock in Fort Knox!" she proclaimed. "But I'm not selling this one, hell will freeze over before that happens!"

She recounted the events over and over in her head. It was a small matter of timing, coordination, and a lot of luck, that enabled her to find the Floating Island. It was a simple matter to just land her helicopter on the Island, but it was even easier to take the gem. It was just laying there in the dilapidated altar, with not even a guard around. That kind of disappointed her, for she heard from those same legends that a formidable guardian was the keeper of the Emerald, and she was certainly up for a challenge.

"Oh, well, guess everything about legends can't be true," she concluded.

Now it was merely just a simple manner to get home, and relish in the victory of getting another priceless jewel, and adding it to her collection. 

* * *

Within a few hours, Robotnik had reached Prison Island in the Egg Carrier mk. 2. That was the easy part. Now came the task of bypassing security, and seeing what he could use in this base to his advantage. 

"Alright, E-2 series, it's time to put you through your paces! I want you to go down to Prison Island, and give them a little wake-up call, if you know what I mean!" said Robotnik.

"Affirmative, sir," said the robots.

"What was that?! You address me as MASTER, you buckets of bolts!!!" shouted Robotnik.

"Affirmative, master," the robots corrected.

"Now get to work!" he shouted again.

Each robot went to its deploy chute, and then was shot into the skies above the island. 

"Good, now I want you to go to the coordinates as part of the plan!" said Robotnik into the microphone.

The robots did so, each taking a fifth of the island for itself.

"Now, make sure you avoid the main building, now FIRE your lasers!" Robotnik commanded.

Within seconds, the robots took a few seconds to collect energies within their apparatuses. Then when they had collected enough, they fired, turning the island into a place of pyrotechnic carnage.

"Excellent! Draw all of the troops fire and keep them busy, I'll take of my objectives personally!"

E-200 Alpha rang in.

"Are you sure this is logical, sir? We can handle all of the objectives you give us."

"Yes, I'm sure, you idiot! You just go according to the guidelines I programmed into your circuitry! And last I checked, being my mother was not part of the plan!" Robotnik shouted back.

"As you wish, Master," Alpha replied.

With that, Robotnik got into his Egg-O-Matic, and prepared himself for his objective. He would sneak past the last of the defenses, and see what Gerald's legacy left for him. 


	4. And away we go!

****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation 

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just keep reading. 

Chapter 4: And away we go!

Knuckles materialized some where in the desert regions, cursing his luck because of how wayward the portals can be. A few years back, the portals would have taken a person to an alternate world to obtain the Chaos Emeralds, but since that option was no longer needed, Knuckles made them so they would be outlets to the main land. Of course, the portal arrangement wasn't perfected, and thus Knux was, stuck in the middle of seemingly no where. 

"Huh, sand, sand, and yet more sand! Great!" he said sarcastically. "Luckily, I've had plenty of desert survival training in Sandopolis back home."

Knuckles knew one thing though, the Warp Rings served the purpose of what was in its user's mindset. Seemingly, it looked like that wherever the Master Emerald is located, this place was as good as any to start with. 

"I REALLY am going to lay into this character! Whoever it is, they're making me 'Cita's World'!" Knux said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

Rouge's helicopter was running out of fuel, so she decided to make a quick stop by an old "friend" of hers that worked in the local jewelry store.

"Hey there, Nack," she cooed as she walked into the store.

"Well, uh, hello, Rouge! Long time, no see! Looks like my old rival is looking rather well, and as beautiful as ever," the weasel said.

"Flattery will CERTAINLY get you no where, Nack," Rouge replied. "So how's business?"

"It's a little on the boring side, no doubt there, but at least its safer!" 

"Still can't believe you actually decided to stop being a treasure hunter! You were one of the greatest hunters, and my best rival," she added. "What made you quit?"

"It's really nothing, I just got bored of it," Nack said nonchalantly.

"You're lying through the skin of your teeth, which can't be easy with that big incisor of yours!" she chided.

"It's really nothing of your concern, I dropped out, and pretty much you're the last great one there is, except for…."

"What?! Are you saying that there's another great treasure hunter out there?!?" Rouge shouted.

"You said it, sweetie, not me! Now if you will kindly move along, I do still have customers that need to be served!" Nack said.

"And I do have business! Could you take a break and see what I have to show you?" Rouge said sweetly.

Nack looked around, and saw that the other vendors were taking care of pretty much all of the other customers.

"Alright, let's get this over with, before any recognizes that I'm gone!" Nack said quietly.

The two rushed out of the store, and Rouge led the way, up to the top of the store, where her helicopter was parked.

Upon seeing the Emerald, Nack's purple fur stood on end.

"FOR THE LUVVA OF PETE!! HOW DID YOU GET THIS GEM?!" shouted Nack.

"Ain't it a beaut? The only thing possibly more gorgeous in this view than myself!" Rouge said proudly.

"But still, where did you get it?" asked Nack again.

"Oh, don't tell any body this, but I got it off of that 'Floating Island' that some people spoke of. It was a simple matter of just taking it, it was lying right there in that placeholder for it," Rouge explained.

Nack's face and attitude, usually the epitome of the ultimate jokester, turned serious.

"Rouge, I am only doing this perhaps because of respect I have for you as my formal rival, so, if I were you, I'd put this Emerald back where I'd found it," he said sternly.

"Why should I, it's finders keepers!" 

"And you might be the weeping loser! The Emerald is more trouble than its worth, Rouge, you mighty as well have found the Klodmond Diamond too!"

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I think it's time I told you why exactly why I got out of the Treasure Huntin' trade. A while back, I was like you, cocky, confident, and thought I was invincible. No jewel could escape my paws! Then, word of mouth went around that there existed a couple of really cool gems called the Chaos Emeralds! They said that these gems were really nice babies to have, if you could ever get a hold one of one of them, there was no doubt that the others would fall into place. Then all of my troubles began! It all started with a blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox duo. Some how they came to know that I was in possession with a good deal of the Emeralds, and wouldn't stop at nothing to get the Emeralds back for their cause to stop Robotnik. Those two literally put me through misery as they broke all of the gadgets I devised, but none could compare to that red echidna! He's the Guardian of all the Emeralds, and that includes the one you see before you!" 

"Oh, really? So that's why you quit the business, eh? You got roughed-up by a guardian?" asked Rouge.

"He's dangerous I tell you! He'll dog you wherever you go, as long as you're endangering the safety of his Emeralds! You'd best take my advice!" said Nack.

"Well, then I guess you made the right choice, Nack, since you couldn't handle a guardian, you decided you couldn't hack it any more! Well, that's too bad, but it doesn't affect me! This Emerald is mine, and is going to stay mine!" she said emphatically. 

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, Rouge, especially once the red echidna is gunning for you!"

"If, this supposed guardian is after me, let him come, I like to live dangerously!" she said with a smooth smile.

Suddenly, a button lit up on the console of her helicopter.

"Well, it's been nice chatting to you about old times, Nack, but I best get going, business as usual!"

"I see, well, take care and good luck, Rouge," Nack said as Rouge was lifting off. He waited until Rouge could not hear him any more until he said to himself, mostly:

"You'll need it."

* * *

__

All things are going according to plan, Robotnik thought. _The Robots will keep those simple-minded fools busy, while I get to take a tour of my granpa's old work place. It's their fault they never had a "Take Your Child to Work Day" so he could've done it himself. _Robotnik only snickered at his own joke. 

Using his decoder, Robotnik was able to get past the security hold, and down to where the archived files of GUN's arsenal were located. Upon opening a few safes, Robotnik was able to get a hold of one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ha, ha, these little baubles are always handy to have around, their energy could help power up some of the new Atomic Weapon prototypes I've been working on! Wait a minute, what's this?"

Robotnik had eyed a small journal in the "Robotnik, Gerald" folder he picked up. 

"Why it's grandpa's old notes! So much history I bet could be found here, let's check it out! Propulsion weapons? Been there. Atomic Weapons? Seen that. SECRET PROJECT? Hmm, this might be interesting…."

Robotnik flipped to that part of the journal, and inside, he found an entry from his grandfather.

__

This project is designated as being the penultimate in my research! This weapon will certainly outdo such out-dated things like bombs, lasers, and anything else man may have designed before. However, just upon the completion of the project, those fools shut down my research! My guess is that they feared the weapon's power, and thought I would use it against them. But they won't have it! I shut it down in the lower levels of my old lab, and no one can hope to access it unless they have the password! If the weapon were ever activated, I'm sure whoever sees it will truly see its power! Then there will only be one more step that lies between…

Robotnik couldn't read any more, the rest of the page was smeared, probably because the journal wasn't kept in a dry place. But he knew what he must do, if this secret weapon was all that his grandfather said in his entry, it must be his! Robotnik then pulled out his microphone, and spoke into to address new orders for his robots.

"Attention all E-2 series robots! There has been a change in plans! I want you to keep up with your current commands for another 20 minutes and buy me more time! I have found yet another intriguing tidbit that demands my attention!"

"But Master, we are starting to lose power, the military is starting to overwhelm us. E-203 and E-204 have already been destroyed. Any more time, and the last of us will be destroyed as well," E-201 replied.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! YOU JUST STICK TO THE PLAN! YOU FIGHT ON UNTIL YOU'RE JOINTS ARE NO LONGER LUBRICATED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!" shouted Robotnik. 

"Yes, Master," the robot replied.

"This will not be easy, security down in the lower levels is bound to be tougher than out here! But then again, all of the best scientists love challenges! Time to take the Egg-o-matic's new feature for a spin! EGG-O-MATIC! Configure for battle mode!" shouted Robotnik.

Robotnik's favorite mode of transportation then changed its mode. From the hover-unit it once was, it now became a complex mobile assault unit, complete with propulsion jets, and loaded with a Vulcan Cannon and Missile Launcher. 

"Let the games begin!" declared Robotnik as he rushed off to the lower levels. 


	5. The Shadow Knows...

****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation 

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just keep reading. 

Chapter 5: The Shadow Knows…..

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ON LOWER LEVELS! BLOCK OFF ALL ENTRIES AND DETAIN THE TRESSPASSER!" the computer shouted. 

Red lights and sirens were blaring all around, and with good reason, for Robotnik was bypassing all the security holds with little or no trouble thanks to his Egg-Walker.

"Hah-hah!" laughed Robotnik as he blew away another series of Defense Droids. "Did they really think this would be enough to stop Dr. Robotnik?!" 

At this time, Robotnik could almost understand the glee that Sonic had from destroying his devices. 

"I guess whether you're good or bad, causing destruction can be a thing everyone can enjoy!" he concluded. 

Finally, Robotnik had gotten through the last level of security.

"Hmmph. That wasn't so difficult! Now to find out what my dear old grandpa was working on!"

The large steel doors opened. It revealed a equally large room, with a not-so-large device in its center. 

"I was expecting a so-called 'secret weapon' to be larger, but oh well! Now let's see, it require a password!" 

Robotnik got out his decoder, and the hex-editor discovered what the code is.

"M-A-R-I-A?!" Robotnik thought aloud. 

He remembered Maria. Of all the grandkids, she was the one that Gerald probably cherished the most, probably because of her likeness to her mother…but enough of that. Robotnik plugged in the password. Access was granted. Now, all that he had to do was place the Chaos Emerald he had conveniently found earlier. Upon the Chaos Emerald being placed in the proper placeholder, the machinery started to work. An opening appeared, and Robotnik immediately jumped down to get a closer look. A capsule started raising from the bottom portion of the opening until finally it was closer to the ceiling. Then life started stirring. Robotnik could only stare in awe as the capsule finally opened. Out of it, a black figure rose out if it, as if it where almost a complete silhouette. A very FAMILIAR silhouette.

"What? Sonic? Have you come to ruin my fun already?" Robotnik asked. The figure did not respond. "Wait a minute, you're not Sonic!"

The resemblance was uncanny. But unlike the blue hedgehog he had learned to hate over the years, this hedgehog was all outfitted in black quills, his pupils shone a blood-red color, and his sneakers had white with orange highlights. Then the black hedgehog spoke.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. To you, who so granted me freedom, my master, I shall grant you one wish."

"Any one wish, huh? That is an interesting proposition, but what to wish for…"

Robotnik's train of thought was interrupted by E-201 buzzing into the communicator.

"You fool! I told you to not interrupt me while I'm performing my operation!" Robotnik shouted.

There was obvious static on the other line, but the robot tried its best to get its point across.

"Master, the others have all been destroyed. The Military has brought out a new weapon that is too powerful for us. And at this time it is heading to your posit……"

A loud explosion could be heard, then static was all that was left. The last of the E-2 series had been destroyed. 

"Hmmph, what a waste! Those were good robots I built, now I'll need something else in order to cover my escape!" Robotnik said.

Suddenly, a huge mech-type robot burst through the ceiling, displaying just the thing that had destroyed E-2 series just a matter of minutes ago.

"Dr. Robotnik, I presume!" shouted its pilot from the cockpit. "You are under arrest for breaking into military property! Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, you already here! Guess wherever Eggman is, you're not to far behind! But what's with the black? I thought you were blue!"

Instead of helping to detain the Doctor, Shadow instead reached inside the console, and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"You shall bear witness to my true power!" Shadow shouted as the Chaos Emerald's energies flowed through him. His shoes ignited, giving him super speed. When he charged up enough, Shadow rolled himself into a ball, and launched himself at the cockpit of the intruding walker! 

The pilot was not hurt, but the mech definitely suffered great damage.

"What?! What are you doing? Have you become a turncoat, hedgehog?! Take this!" the pilot shouted. He unleashed a salvo of missiles, but none of them were of any use. Shadow's speed kept them from even getting close to him.

"Is that all you got? I was expecting a better workout from my nap!" Shadow taunted from his seat on the cargo boxes.

Now the pilot was starting to get miffed. In his desperation, he decided to pull out the big guns. He armed the High-Intensity Laser weapon that his Hot Shot was equipped with. 

"Eat laser, hedgehog!!" the pilot shouted. 

The laser connected, and the boxes were destroyed.

"I…got him!"

"Sorry, but I think in my humble opinion, you were WAAAYYYYY off!" Shadow said while on the glass of the cockpit.

"AAGH!" shouted the pilot.

"Now, this game is over!!" Shadow shouted.

And with another Spin Dash, Shadow cut through the Hot Shot's legs, and the mech fell over to its side. Making the pilot helpless.

"He's……too….strong!" the pilot was able to blurt out before slipping into unconsciousness.

Shadow could only smirk at his handiwork as he said, "Hmmph, pathetic human."

Robotnik still had not gotten fully of his awe-stricken phase from when Shadow emerged from his capsule. Finally, he was able to speak.

"That display was magnificent, Shadow! You are truly a force to reckon with!" Robotnik said with glee.

"Hmmph," was the only reply Shadow gave. 

"Now, about that wish you told me about…" Robotnik trailed off.

"If you wish to see a true display of power, bring more Chaos Emeralds, and meet me on the space colony Ark."

"ARK?!" Robotnik said. He remembered that Ark was a colony that his grandpa had designed with the military, at least it was rumored that. But it had been shut down for years, and its memory faded from the minds of the people. Heck, he had forgotten about it too, until now.

"Yes, Ark," Shadow said naturally. "but the Emeralds are needed for Ark's true power to be released. I will handle my end, you just handle yours."

"My end?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, some one has to provide a means of getting to Ark."

"Oh, but of course! So what are you going to do?"

"Like I said, I'm just going to handle my end of the deal! This Chaos should serve quite nicely in doing so."

"Fine, fine, but do you wish to take my Egg Carrier 2? I promise the best accommodations for my guests!" Robotnik said with a smile.

"I got a better means of transportation, thank you very much! Remember, I will meet up with you again! Until then, farewell! CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow shouted out.

There was a bright blue flash, and energy circled around Shadow, until it finally engulfed him in its luminance. Robotnik had to shield his eyes, even though he was wearing darkened glasses already! When Robotnik could see again, Shadow was gone.

"Hmm, the Hedgehog only gets more interesting as I see his prowess, he could be very useful to me!" Robotnik said to himself. "But I must focus my thoughts on other things! I must take my leave for now, and regroup on the Egg Carrier 2!"

And with that, Robotnik exited the facility, radioed the Carrier's auto-pilot, and he was soon on his way, the military still in turmoil from the destruction caused. 


	6. Gone With the Wind...

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation  ****

Sonic Adventure 2: The Adaptation 

Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omochao are trademarks of Sonic Team and Sega. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just keep reading. 

Chapter 6: Gone With the Wind…

In the desert regions….

Knuckles was still wandering around in the desert. After what had seemed like days, he still seemed to be no more of closer to wherever the Master Emerald was. He was starting to lose hope. 

"Some protector I made out to be! What would father think if he was still around?" Knuckles said aloud, to no one in particular. "If I don't get that Emerald back, the island is going to sink into the ocean!" Knuckles could only hope to kill the thought of what could happen in his mind, but it still sprain forth. 

Ever since he was little, he remembered a warning father had given him: to never let the island smash into the ocean from such a high altitude! If the island were to ever do that, the resulting tidal wave could cause a massive chain of tsunami waves, enough to wipe out a whole country! He was supposed to never let that happen, but no…he had to raise the island so he could get better reception! Now he only had the span of days before the island will make a BIG splash down, and will probably cause major property damage to the surrounding areas of the island. In this case, Station Square was included. 

"NO! I can't…WON'T let that happen! I got to keep on trudging on, get that Emerald back, and seriously wail on who took it! I just need a way to cover more ground! If only I could glide!" he cursed his luck. Knuckles was very adept at gliding over the span of great distances, it was a great way to get to and fro a location with in a small amount of time. But there was one problem: in order to glide, he needed lift! And the small winds that occasionally blew by and moved sand around wouldn't be enough! Suddenly, the wind blew again.

"Now you see!? I need more than that! I need a good gust to get me going!" Knuckles said.

Then the wind started picking up, enough so his dreadlocks starting flailing in the wind.

"Now we're talking! I can deal with this! A few hundred miles, and now this place is finally starting to cut me a break!" 

With that, Knuckles sort of let his body go to the wind, and soon he was starting to float. He then turned his body to as close to a streamlined shape as possible, his trademarks which hence his name flying out in front of him, and his metal laced sneakers trailing behind. 

"Yes! It feels good to let my dawgs take a rest! I should be hopefully on my way I seconds!"

What Knuckles failed to realize was that the wind wasn't staying steady, it was picking up, and how!

"Okay, okay, that's quite enough now! Ya'll don't need to be blowin' sand up in my nostrils!"

It was then that Knuckles realized that he was trapped inside a full-fledged sandstorm, complete with the complimentary twister to boot.

"Crap! Just when ya think a brutha is finally getting into his thang, this comes up!"

The wind was starting to now be too much, a good amount of wind is good because he can control himself. But now, instead of him working with the wind so it can serve him a purpose, the wind is now making him serve a purpose, as the Echidna Rag-Doll.

"So when do I get to see the Wicked Witch fly by and do her laugh?" he asked. 

But the time for jokes had ended. He had to get control of the situation, or the Master Emerald would never be found. He remembered that he some times rode small sandstorms to get across Sandopolis, back home. This one was much bigger, but the concept remained the same: it's either you're in control or the storm is. And if the storm is, you're screwed. Knuckles then got a good idea, thinking of those times. If he could gain enough altitude, he could rise out of the maw of the twister, and then be on his way. It was a risky gambit, if he failed or did the move incorrectly, he could stand to lose a lot more than his dreadlocks! Then again, what other options did he have? So Knuckles again let his body go, and got into the streamlined shape again. The furious winds blew him upward, and to the Knuckles, the world seemed a daze to him. But Knux kept his concentration on what he was doing, as the winds picked him up some more! Knuckles then directed himself closer to the sides of the twister, careful not to touch the sides. He knew that at high speeds, the wind could slash him to ribbons if he's not careful. However, Knuckles braved the danger in order for his plan to come into effect. Finally he was almost at the spout of the twister. This was the money moment. Either he could continue to fight another day, or he'll go down in history as Knuckles, the stupid Emerald Guardian who was killed off by flying around in a sandstorm. 

"Here we go!" He shouted.

Knuckles waited a few seconds, and then he tucked himself into a ball. At the right moment, he used all of his reserve energy in order to leap out of the twister's spout. Finally, he set himself into a glide again, and he was finally out of the twister's range.

"Whew! Well, that makes one movie I never have to see, Twister! My head is still spinning! And I can hear my ears ringing!"

Knuckles's dizziness passed, but the ringing didn't. It was a faint pitch, and now Knuckles knew what it meant. It was a signal from the Emerald! Being tossed about in that sandstorm must have put him on the right track towards it! He was still going be loopy for a couple more hours, but the Emerald was starting to get close, judging from the beeps in his head!

"Alright! I got a good lift, and the Master Emerald is some where out there! You'd best prepare yourself, you thief! 'Cuz Big Daddy Knuckles is comin' for you tail!" 


End file.
